Love Me Tender
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: A short one shot about Leslie and Ben's wedding night. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: I've wanted to write another short one shot about Ben and Leslie and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. There's no real plot; I just felt like doing this. It is explicit and contains mature scenes, so please don't read this if you're under eighteen. The title comes from the 1956 version of the song "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan. **

Leslie had always expected wedding night sex to be crazy and passionate. Rough kisses, loud moans, hands clawing at each other. The type of sex that left her feeling satiated and sore and _good. _

But she had been unprepared for the sheer tenderness and sensuality of it all.

Ben's movements had been gentle, teasing, and deliberate; every brush of his fingers made her skin tingle. Leslie knew that he delighted in seeing her reactions to his actions; it sent an odd thrill through both of them. She had moaned and appreciated the feel of his hands. They were warm and soft and she liked the way they traced lazy patterns across her flesh. He had brushed his thumb on her bottom lip, the sort of romantic gesture you only saw in movies, before he moved on to her jaw and then collarbone. Leslie closed her eyes, warmth settling in her lower stomach, and sighed in contentment.

She had reached for his body, excited to touch him, but Ben had stopped her.

"Give me this, please. Let me…" Leslie heard the unspoken words. _Let me explore you. Let me love you. Let me do this. _

What could she do but comply? She had kissed him once, a brief sign of agreement, and then silently undressed. Ben's eyes had watched every movement and when she was done she had stretched before him on the bed. Leslie felt oddly vulnerable and exposed, unused to submissive gesture, but she knew that she was safe in his arms. She would always remember the way his eyes looked in that moment. They were a deep brown, burning with lust and love, and they saw right through her; Leslie had waited so long for someone to look at her like that.

Ben continued to run his hands across her body. He took his time. After all, there was no reason to rush. At first she had enjoyed the light touches because they were soothing and gentle. But as time went on Leslie's body burned with need and she grew impatient.

"More," she demanded but he had simply smiled and continued his unhurried exploration. Evil nerd bastard.

Ben eventually replaced his fingers with his mouth and he began placing hot open mouthed kisses on her skin. One on the inside of her wrist where her heartbeat thundered, another on the hollow of her throat. Endless kisses that bled into each other and made Leslie feel warm and treasured. The moment Ben's lips had touched her breasts, Leslie nearly cried in relief. He kissed and nibbled every inch of her chest, licked and sucked until she felt like she would explode. Her fingers found their way into his hair and her nails scratched his scalp as she clenched her hands.

His mouth continued down the entire length of her body, briefly dipped into her navel, and then his tongue found her center. It felt so _incredible. _ Leslie's entire body shook with white hot pleasure and she was pretty sure that her moans were embarrassing.

"Ben, please…" she had cried. "Please, I want to..." She wanted to show Ben, her husband, her love, the same type of worship and attention as he had shown her. Leslie needed to hear his low groans of pleasure and feel his skin quiver underneath her.

Ben had pulled away from her and she instantly pounced on him. She had hastily undressed him, carelessly tossing clothes on the floor, and kissed him fiercely. It was messy, heated, and delicious but Ben slowed it down. He had pulled away slightly; his breathing ragged, he carefully pressed his lips against hers. She got the message. This was their wedding night; Ben wanted to savor the experience and make it last.

The kiss became languorous, luxurious, and pleasing. She gave a small whimper and he smiled when he heard the sound. Their mouths moved eagerly against each other and they broke apart only when they needed oxygen. Leslie's tongue intertwined with Ben's and she firmly pressed her body against him. She had no idea how long they made out. It felt endless, as if time was skipping and slipping away, washed away in the multiple sensations.

Their lower bodies had begun to subtly grinded against each, providing a wonderful source of friction, and Leslie moaned in approval. She could feel his erection against her and she reached down and cupped it in her hand. Ben had gasped loudly and his hips slightly jerked at the contact. Leslie started to tease him, long strokes and gentle squeezes, and she smirked in satisfaction when he moaned. She loved to see him lose control because of her. Leslie purposefully watched his reaction and her desire grew. His eyes were half lidded and hazy from the pleasure and Ben had looked so sexy. And he was hers.

"I need you. Now." Leslie couldn't wait anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him while Ben covered her body with his own. Warm, slick skin rubbed against skin and Leslie had felt every inch of him. She liked when he draped his body across hers, covering her like a blanket, because she felt completely and wholly protected.

The outside world disappeared the moment Ben entered her. She had whimpered and he had grunted in pleasure. Leslie doubted that she would ever get used to having sex with her husband; it was always consuming and electric. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to go deeper, and they both gasped. They gradually moved against each other and established a steady rhythm. Ben's movements had been slow, deep, and all together shattering.

"You're mine," Ben whispered hotly against her ear. He had punctuated the sentence with a deep thrust and she arched in pleasure.

"I'm yours," she agreed. "I…ahhh, always will be yours. And you're mine too….Oh god!" She had wanted to describe how good it felt, to reassure him more of her devotion, but she couldn't find the words. All she could do was cling to Ben and kiss every part of him that she could reach.

Their bodies continued to move against each and Leslie lost herself. Every nerve had burned with pleasure. She knew that she was close. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and tremors overcame her. Leslie bucked against him, desperate to reach climax, and groaned. Ben had matched her actions, his pace quickening and intensifying, and she was overwhelmed by everything. Leslie came apart in his arms, crying out in unadulterated bliss, and he had quickly followed.

"I love you," he whispered when they were done.

"I love you too," she had replied. It had been different than she had imagined, but it had been perfect.

Leslie would spend the rest of her life loving this man.

**Okay, this dissolved into fluff at the end, but I couldn't resist! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
